Crazy Evermore
by Perfect2002
Summary: Quatre opens the window to his Gundam to let his pie cool in the nice space air when he remembers being stranded left alone in the same darkness he's in now.


Crazy Evermore  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam Wing and if you wonder why the GUndam mistereously can hold as mutch people as a small house can well then... just dont mind that.  
  
One day Quatre was makeing a pie.He went through all this trouble just to bake it then he opend the window to the Gundam and sat it on the window cill.Not that it would cool off any faster sence he still was in space.But something happend when he did open that window.He felt like doing something that he hadnt felt for a long time.He then ran to a dark corner then set up a tent right there,got a flash light and turned off all the other lights in the Gundam.he started shuddering madley."Its so quiet...so dark...so...empty!"His eyes grew twice the normal size of an Anime characters eyes should be.They grew larger and giggelyer untile he heard a doorbell ring at his Gundam hatch.He quickly grabbed a spatchula and ran to the door.Then he slowly opend the door.There was Duo sitting at the door."Hi Quatre!"Quatre wasnt at the door.Duo confuesed slowley moved into the dark Gundam."Hello?Quatre?Hello..."As Duo quietly walked into the silenced Gundam Duo heard the door slam behind  
him.Duo's eyes grew large and he quickly turned around.Duo saw Quatre standing there.He could onley see a dark outline of him though."Good your hear Quatre!I was beginning to think that something bad had happend!"Quatre stepped a little closer."No..no...nothing bad happend....at least not yet..."Duo looked at Quatre like he was insain or something.Then Duo saw Quatre's eyes they where glowing red in the dark.Duo let out a shriek then started runing everywhere."Come back Duo!"Quatre hissed.Duo saw the opend window and made a jump for it.But when he was about to he looked behind him and saw that Quatre had disapeard.Duo then reached for the pie and grabbed it to be armed with."Im armed!You...You...better not try attacking I know where you are!"Duo quickly lied.Duo then heard a small teatering comeing from somewhere close by."Im gonna get ya...im gonna get ya..."Duo whimperd at these words then turned rapidly all directions holding the pie out in front of him.Then he saw  
something climbing on the walls.He saw a head turn all the way around and red glowing eyes where pearing at him."AARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"Duo screamed madly.Quatre was now on the ceiling crawling like a spider towards Duo titering like one too.Luckely WuFei came over to borrow a cup of suger.He just opend the door like it was his house and came in like a free loader."Quatre I want a cup of suger!Now give me some!"He just past up Duo and went to Quatre's pantry then started diging in it for the suger.He was about to pass Duo up again but Duo ran to him and hugged his feet."Please dont leave me here with this mad man!"WuFei started trying to shake him off his feet but ended up triping instead.WuFei tried to get back up again but tripped once more.So he started crawling to the hatch.Then he saw Quatre.He just pushed the crying Duo off his feet and stood up."So Quatre why are you in the dark?Do you feel like crying!Act like a man!"Quatre smiled then hissed and jumped WuFei."Get  
em off me!Get em off me!"Duo ran out of the hatch screaming like a mad man.Then WuFei heard Duo's Gundam take off to flight."Hey!Come back here you coward and take it like a man!!!"WuFei screamed.He just heard hissing while he was pinned down trying to keep Quatre from biteing him."Oh darn."After that he heard something land,something bigger than before actualy whatever it was it crashed into WuFei's Gundam."Hey!Im still paying on that!"WuFei began to weap in a sad voice."That was one million dollars!"  
  
It was a commet and soon enough Releena walked in."Oi!I mean...My god!I came just in time!Good thing I brought this steel cadge and rope with me."She tied up the mad gigeling Quatre and threw him in the cadge."Aww...saved the day once again."She clasped her hands of dirt.WuFei got up shocked to see Quatre still laughing then he saw Quatre get angrey at nothing.The bars of the cage started to bend."Oh no!He's one omf thos mind children!"Releena opend the cadge and put Quatre over her knee as she sat down at a three seated table.Releena started spanking him."WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Quatre cried and sniffeld."Teaches you not to be a mad man!Now you'll stay tied up till your no longer mad you got that!"  
  
Releena said in a disapline voice."Yes ma'm"Quatre said in a stiff voice still sniffeling.She then pulled him over her shoulder than walked out the door.WuFei shruged and went out there too.Releena was gonna get back on her bad parked commet but decided to go into WuFei's now beat up Gundam.That was because Quatre started hyperventalating as soon as they stepped out side into outer space.WuFei looked at his Gundam and mummbeld under his breath."one million dollars..."They finaly got to Heero's Gundam where they quickly ran inside to see Trowa,Duo, and Heero waiting near a chair to sit him in.WuFei looked at Duo and was about to strangle him before Quatre started mumbeling something wich got louder as they sat him down in the chair."Please give me a gun!"Heero reached for the gun inside his pants."NOOOOOO!"Duo yelled.Then Heero looked at him."If the boy wants his death wish then let him have it!"He gave Quatre the gun then every one gasped."See?Nothing to be afraid  
of..."Heero quickly finished his sentence to feel a gun pokeing his back he slowly raised his hands."No need to rais your hands that wont help."Quatre quickly said."Oh"Heero replied then put down his arms."You know you shouldnt point guns at things."Quatre evily smiled."Its just for practice."he was about to pull the triger when Duo screamed madely then picked up the pie and threw it in Quatre's face.Quatre then dropped the gun as soon as Heero bent down to pick it up and put it back down in his under pants.Then Quatre spoke."Mmmmmmmmm...Cherry pie...my favorite."Quatre suddenly started munching on the pie.Everyone wiped there foreheads as Quatre turned back to normal."And to think Cherry pie saveing the day!"Duo said then turned to see Quatre wildely eating it like a pig.Duo reached for a piece then Quatre's eyes glowed red and he hissed."Now the problem is to try and take it away from him!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
